


TWO MAN ONE MAN BAND

by Queenoftheuniverse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: One man band shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenoftheuniverse/pseuds/Queenoftheuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock plays the violin when he's thinking...but not a harpsichord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Enigmatic Consulting Detective is enigmatic.

He plays his violin when he is thinking.

At all hours. Well, he did warn John before he moved in.

He did not add the fact that he also played a one man band to accompany his violin.

"My old man said follow the band, and don't dilly dally on the way!!!"

He sang.

John dragged himself out of his bed and tingled his triangle. And actual triangle, not his trouser rocket.

*ting ting*

And all together now:

"But I dillied and dallied, dallied and dillied..."

Crash crash boom boom...

*ting*


	2. STUPID STUPID...LISPY STUPID

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh....

~silence~

"If brother has green ladder...it must be raining in Cardiff!"

"...."

"...."

"...."

"...Erm..."

*ting* ?


	3. MINOR POSITION IN THE GOVERNMENT BAND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Mycroft

Below them in Baker street, an ominous black car pulled up. 

The door swung open like melted yak fat. 

A long bespoke arm extended, clutching a tambourine..

*chi-chi-ching*

"Go go go!!" the arms owner yelled, slamming the door as the car roared off into the night.

#


End file.
